Unfinished Endings
by 1mcswarek
Summary: Long black eyelashes fluttering in the early morning crisp air , instinctively reaching out for him and snuggling closer, capturing his body heat and his breath. He would never get used to this, knowing that she was his, that he was hers. Just a shot one-shot.


Hey there guys :)

No idea where this came from, just popped into my head the other night when I couldn't sleep. I never planned on publishing this but decided I would to see what you guys think. I know I should be writing the next chapters for Sweat, Spa Baths and Bikinis and It's Too late but I just haven't had any time lately, hopefully the will be update soon though so please just stick with me :)

Remember to fill out a nomination ballot form for the 2013 ROOKIE'S CHOICE AWARDS which are happening right now!

* * *

_Sunlight shone through the window, catching the dust mid-flught that was disturbed when he had moved, careful not to wake her, content to watch her sleep. Long black eyelashes fluttering in the early morning crisp air , instinctively reaching out for him and snuggling closer, capturing his body heat and his breath. He would never get used to this, knowing that she was his, that he was hers. Images of the previous night invaded his thoughts. The long white gown pooling on the ground around her and then turning to a mess of flowing white fabric as she twirled to the music. The sparkle in her eye matching that of the ring on her finger, the bright lights reflecting the atmosphere surrounding them, shining at just the right angle sos as to turn the stone into something of breathtaking beauty, twinkling like the stars they had laid under and wished upon just the night previous. His wishes coming true on the happiest night of his life._

That was a long time ago now, a far cry from the life the were now living. Back when things were perfect and the need for communication was small, having always been able to say what was needed through the heated glances and passionate kisses they shared. The need for words never great because their actions said it all. That was what tore them apart in the end, slowly ripping them to pieces until there was nothing left but two torn and damaged hearts. Instead of the meaningful talks they agreed to have once home, when the door opened it was always a flurry of arms and limbs as they rushed to expose each other, bearing their souls, pouring everything into their nights of passionate lovemaking, waking in the morning only to have pushed the issue to the back of their minds with more pressing things on hand. Singularly, each small dent was insignificant but when one was pilled on top of another, cracks soon began to appear, only deepening as everything around them started to crumble, The perfect world they had created, shattered by the demanding hours at work and the depressing everyday situations that challenged event he most optimistic and hopeful of souls.

He had watched from a distance as the fire he once saw burning deep in her eyes, the fire he had loved so much and was drawn to like a bug to a light slowly burnt out, until all that remained was a smoldering pile of ashes in the place where her heart used to be. . Day after day of dealing with the situations of the sick world they lived in filled with deluded people smothering and suffocating her until she could no longer breathe. It was her lions heart, though, that had saved him and ultimately cost him his heart in return. One day taking a bullet for him as his back was turned, four bullets ripping through her body as the life slowly seeped from her. His life had ended the same day hers had, she was his life. He needed her like he needed air to breathe.

Standing over the hole in the ground where her body lay, he couldn't help but break down. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Their story wasn't supposed to end like this, unfinished, only half written. He cried for her, for their unborn child he had taken with her without knowing, for everything he had once had and now lost. For everything that they would never get to be.

* * *

So leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it, I have no idea if you think it was good or bad if you don't tell me!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
